List of Scams
Here is an informative list of scams the Eds have made over the years. Season 1 *'Serial Toucher Catcher' Overview: To catch the thief who is stealing the Kids' stuff. Profit: 50 Cents Failure: Sort of, Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths. Episode: The Ed-Touchables. ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To eliminate bee hives by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None Failure: The bees were to much for the Eds to handle. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed. ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché lemonade roadside stall. Profit: None. Failure: Stinky Ed breaks the stall with his clumsy bulk. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'The Ed Show, starring Ed the Great' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say dumb catch phrases and do stupid things. Profit: Tons of quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters come and steal the Eds' money. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: To snap secret photos of the Kids to create a calender. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get caught by the Kanker Sisters and don't finish the calender. Episode: Quick Shot Ed. ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: To deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers. Episode: Read All About Ed ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: To create a life sized dinosaur using cement to have the Kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidently demolish the sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many. ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the Kids pay to ride a cardboard bus down to the Candy Store. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before they got to the Candy Store. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: To hypnotize the Kids into giving Eddy money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters came and stole the Eds' money, again. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Wrestling Match' Overview: To charge the Kids money to see the Eds wrestle The Kanker Sisters. Profit: Unknown. Failure: It is unknown if the Kids asked for a refund, if they even payed, after the fight. Episode: Tag Yer Ed. ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: The charge the Kids to join an exclusive club. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over the Eds' club house. Episode: Vert-Ed-Go. ---- *'Eds' Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Doesn't get any more basic than that. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get stuck with Victor and don't finish mowing lawns. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds. ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge the Kids to get across a moat in the middle of The Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed. ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseball painted "ice cream" to the Kids. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids were too sick to buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh. ---- *'Ed Land' Overview: A small carnival that have cheap rides. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and Ed and Edd had to go fetch him. Episode: Eds-Aggerate. ---- *'Eds' Mart' Overview: A roadside stall that sold the Kids' stolen food back to them. Profit: 50₵ Failure: No. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed. ---- *'Eds' Pet Boutick' Overview: A place where you can get your pets cleaned up for a price of course. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Rolf]'s bunnies multiplyed too much and flooded the entire Cul-de-Sac. Episode: Flea-Bitten Ed. ---- *'Eds' Tire Swing' Overview: Have kids pay to swing on a tire. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids weren't interested. Episode: Avast Ye Eds. ---- *'Eddy's Creek Cruise' Overview: A cruise going down The Creekn an inner-tube. Profit: 50₵ Failure: Kanker pirates attacked and sunk the Eds' cruise boat. Episode: Avast Ye Eds. Season 2 *'Eds' Mini Golf Course' Overview: A mini golf course made from pieces of junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's bad putting broke one of the machines. Episode: Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed. ---- *'Rocket Car' Overview: A car that can take you across the world in a flash! Profit: None. Failure: Kevin found out the car was a fake. Episode: Ready, Set, Ed. ---- *'Double-D's House of Import-Exports' Overview: A stall that sells Canadian squirt guns. Profit: A jar of money. Failure: The Kankers ambushed the Eds. Episode: Know it All Ed. ---- *'Ed's Friend Store' Overview: A stall that sells inanimate friends to Jonny. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny reunited with Plank and didn't need the Eds' services. Episode: Dear Ed. ---- *'Ed Telethon' Overview: A telethon featuring the neighborhood kids to raise money for Ed's eyebrow operation. Profit: None. Failure: Let's face it, they stunk! Episode: Hands Across Ed. ---- *'Eds' Sea Adventure' Overview: You get a chance to be smacked by a barnicle and get sucked into a water tank. Profit: Two coconuts. Failure: Jonny only had coconuts to pay for the ride. Episode: Floss Your Ed. ---- *'Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling overpriced junk Profit: None. Failure: Everyone else was at Kevin's garage sale. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Skill Crane' Overview: The Eds built a giant skill crane. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's friend, Jib told Sarah, Kevin, and Jimmy that the machine was a scam (and gave them presents) Episode: Who Let the Ed In? ---- *'Salami Swami' Overview: Eddy acts like a swami, prtending to summon a ghost. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah iturrupted the summoning and dragged Ed away. Episode: Rambling Ed ---- *'Key Ransom' Overview: The Eds found a key, and try to give it back to its original owner. (For a reward of course) Profit: None. Failure: The key actually belonged to Ed. Episode: Key To My Ed ---- *'Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine' Overview: Fake Tacos made out of paper plates, crayons, dirt, and spicy sauce. Profit: None. Failure: All of The Eds drank the spicy sauce and no one came. Episode: Horor Thy Ed ---- *'Eds' Sea Ranch' Overview: A toll bridge to get across The Creek. Profit: None. Failure: Edd was asleep and gave Eddy and Ed wrong directions, thus making it crash and flood the Cul-De-Sac. Episode: Scrambled Ed ---- *'Obstacle Course' Overview: Go through a series of challenges Profit: None.(That's surprising) Failure: Jonny saw right through The Eds and refused to pay. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Edtropolis' Overview: The Big City! Profit: 1 bottle cap, A Jar of quarters, a worm. Failure: Eddy and Jonny flatten 2 buildings, and Ed tips over the rest like dominoes. The Kids also beat up Ed and Edd for refunds. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Double D's Shoe Shining Service' Overview: Edd comes up to someone and shines their shoes for 1 quarter. Profit: 1 bottle cap. Failure: Kevin gave Edd a bottle cap (as a joke). Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Ed's Tattoo Parlor' Overview: Ed draws tattoos using a marker. Profit: a jar of quarters, a worm. Failure: Jonny dropped the jar, letting everyone get refunds. Ed found a worm during the tussle. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Jawbreaker Satellite' Overview: It tracks down all jawbreakers in a 5-block radius (according to Edd) Profit: None. Failure: Ed spun the propeller to early, making the whole thing crash into Jimmy, then a tree. Episode: Stop, Look and Ed ---- *'Ed Circus' Overview: The Flying Eduardo Brothers preform bad tricks. Profit: Unknown (most likely a jar of quarters) Failure: Ed breaks the See-Saw, so The Eds had to pay a repairman (not shown on-screen). Strangly, the kids didn't ask for a refund (maybe it was because Ed amazed everyone.) Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Repair Service' Overview: The Eds come repair (or destroy) something in your house. Profit: Nothing. Failure: Ed breaks the sink, so they repair it (badly, then Ed breaks a fumigater, turning the house into a sauna Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Chez La Sweat' Overview: Have a relaxing day at the sauna... (A.K.A.: Jonny's House) Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Rolf's towel falls off scaring everyone, Ed destroys the support beam, Jonny's house is demolished, The Flying Eduardo Brothers escape. Suprisingly, this was one of the only scams where the Eds escape giving refunds. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Pest Removal' Overview: The Eds get rid of Jonny for you. Profit: 55₵ (30 from Kevin, 25 from Jimmy) Failure: Jonny trapped The Eds in a box with Rolf's animals. Episode: Shoo Ed ---- *'Gerbil For A Day' Overview: Ed pretending to be a gerbil, best pet ever. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah came in and ruined it. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell. ---- *'Sewer Swamp Ride' Overview: A ride built inside the sewer, stinkiest ride ever. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Plank went go-karting. While Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy didn't want to go. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Snuggle-Me-Ed' Overview: Ed got covered in snuggly cotton costume. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy didn't like it. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Eds' Jewelry Store' Overview: A store with tools painted in gold paint. Profit: $5 Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy realized it was fake gold, and got their money back. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service' Overview: Smash the kids piggy banks to take their money. Profit: None. Failure: Ed revealed it. Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. ---- *'Christmas caroling' Overview: Sing Christmas Carols at the kids houses to earn their money. Profit: They got 7 jawbreakers at the end, so it's probably $1.75 Failure: Ed gave all of the jawbreakers back to the kids. Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. Season 3 *'Old World Village Replica' Overview: Using cardboards as buildings. Try to trick Rolf into thinking he was back to his hometown. Profit: 25 cents, 2 chickens. Failure: Jonny revealed it. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Jawbreaker bank (Made-up)' Overview: Eddy's made-up bedtime story tried to make Jonny sleep. Profit: Thousands of jawbreakers. (Fake of course) Failure: None, because it's Eddy's story. Episode: Once Upon an Ed ---- *'Eds' Hot Air Tours' Overview: Using Edd's bubble-gums, Ed blew a bubble big enough to make it float. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin with his excellent baseball skills, strike his baseball right into Ed's bubble, making Ed, Eddy and Jonny fell. Episode: For Your Ed Only ---- *'EdDefend live action show' Overview: A live show starring Ed and Edd. Eddy narrates the plot of the scam/show. Profit: Unknown. Failure: As Ed tried to crush Edd with a tree, he crushed Jimmy along. Making the audiences go away. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'The Curse of Evil Tim' Overview: A scam came up by Ed, using the idea from the magazine named "The Curse of Evil Tim". Profit: Torn Mr. Yum Yum Failure: Ed is too stupid to know how to make money. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu' Overview: A school (which is actually Eddy's garage) for the kids to learn Not-really-kung-fu Kung-Fu. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's headband made Jonny lost interest and went away. Episode: Dueling Eds ---- *'Exotic Pets' Overview: A pet store with fake pets made up with housing tools. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Actually, only Kevin didn't fall for it. Episode: Dim Lit Ed ---- *'Crazy Ed'z Custom Hot Bikes' Overview: A store with poorly-made bikes to trick Kevin. Profit: None. Failure: The bike fell apart when Kevin rode it, thus making him hurt. Episode: Ed, Ed and Away ---- *'Eds' Polar Sledge Ride / Eds' Arctic Wonderland' Overview: Making fake snow with soap, and make it a ride. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: After Kevin's soccer ball been kicked into the road, it caused the kart to crashed, and the kids want their refund. Episode: From Here to Ed ---- *'Eds' Sandwich Stand' Overview: A sandwich stand which sells... sandwiches. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Victor tried to steal Jimmy's sandwich, and Ed destroyed the stand by rushing into it. Episode: Boys Will Be Eds ---- *'Rent-a-Clown (clown rental service)' Overview: Rent Clowns(Edd and Ed). Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested. Episode: Eds or Tails ---- *Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School *Bumper Car Ride *Log of No Return (catapult ride) *Requiem For A Whiplash (roller coaster) *Ponce De La Eds' (restaurant) *Hula Dancing Lessons *Wedgies (wedgie-giving service) *Piñata *Smack Eddy Into A Tree *Ed Way (carnival games) *Eds' Peek Into the Future *Raccoon Round-Up *Mutant Land *Meat Mania *Cockroach Country *Jogging Pants World *Fridge Land *Bathroom World Note: Racoon Round-up through to Bathroom World are all the same scams with minor tweaks Season 4 *Chimp World *Eds' Photography Studio *Triple-E Driving School *Wishing Well *Double D's Arts & Crafts *Eds' Beds *Ed Co. *Soda bottle refund *The Hunt for Edosaurus (Movie) *Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax *Ed's Time Machine *World's Largest Pancake *Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby *Ed Flakes Cereal *Thingamajig *Toothpaste Salesman *Bubble Wrap *Smileyville *Jimmy's Ice Pops *Find out Your Hat Size *Scam ideas (not for 25 cents or even a penny) *Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines (Peach Creek tours) *Tomb of King Tuck-yur-shirt-in *Panda Eddy Show *Eddy's Career Counselling *Balloon Poochie Season 5 *'Bottomwess Ed (Flashback)' Overview: Ed eats the TV to earn views so people will pay. Profit: 25 cents (from little Edd) Failure: Ed ate the TV, along with Eddy Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Ed's Super Sweeeeets (Flashback)' Overview: Cover bowling balls and pins with creams to trick Jimmy & Sarah into thinking they are desserts. Profit: Unknown Failure: Broken Jimmy's teeth, making Sarah mad, probably returned the money. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Mole Mutant Repellent' Overview: Sticking rotten bananas onto clubs to trick the kids thinking they will protect them from the Mole Mutant. Profit: Lots of quarters. Failure: Not mentioned. Episode: Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed. ---- *'Eddy's Summer BBQ' Overview: A burger stand, use tires as beef to trick the kids into buying them. Ew. Profit: Somewhere between $1.5 and $2 Failure: Weather's gone bad. The strong wind could have blown away all the money Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Watertime Fun Park' Overview: About 30 ft. tall waterslide to make the kids forget about school. Profit: None. Failure: The slide was too narrow, making Eddy slow down from sliding and Ed crashed into him, making the whole ride collapsed. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *Ed's Sweaters *Moon Rocks *Egghead Ed *Pet the Bunny *Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal *Feed the Unicorn *Getting Jonny unstuck from the tree *Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek *Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon Category:Scams